Embers
by Jotasta
Summary: Robin is known for giving it all for justice, but when is it too much?


_I am not a child now. I can take care of myself. _

Robin had lost Batman in the fire, where they were taking citizens out of the building. The firetrucks couldn't make it in time because of the heavy traffic in the streets of Gotham, by the time they would have arrived most of the people would already be dead.

_Two people isn't enough_, Dick realized, taking two children in each arm and swinging them to safety,_ It isn't enough, but its better than nothing. _

_I mustn't let them down now._

He ran back into the building, the smoke making his eyes sting and his lungs burn. He had a mask somewhere in his utility belt, but it would waste too much time taking it out. He was already on unstable ground, and hesitating could mean burning to death. He kicked down a door, embers falling on him and singing his skin. Alfred better have some burn ointment out and ready by the time they got back. A small boy was huddled in the corner, crying. His teddy bear was burnt in several places and barely intact, but the child clutched onto it as if it were a lifeline.

"Where's mommy?" The child choked, either on his own tears or on the smoke. Robin coughed and picked him up, relieved when the boy didn't struggle too much.

"I don't know." Robin said, face expressionless. "Where did she go?"

"She is looking for Sissy." He said, pointing up a flight of stairs which led to a higher floor of the apartment building. Some of the steps had crumbled and fallen, the smoke almost opaque with every step. The child squirmed, letting out a small whimper. _We have to go. _Robin raced out of the building, placing the small boy where he put the other saved citizens.

"Will you find mommy?" The boy insisted, eyes watery. Robin was reminded of himself, a small boy of eight years old with nowhere to go after losing his parents.

_I mustn't let them see me cry._

Robin nodded, swinging back into the building. He was feeling lightheaded. He could only take so much more smoke before he passed out from lack of oxygen. He could push through it. He could do it. He followed his steps from last time, pausing for only a second before ascending the smoky staircase the small boy claimed his mother went up to save his sister.

The smoke hit him like a punch in the gut. He couldn't breathe, nor could he see a foot in front of him. His mask did nothing to help keep the smoke out, watering so profusely that tears dripped off his nose. Or was that sweat?

Nobody was in the room.

All the people inside of it were either gone or dead.

His heart felt heavy as he turned around to leave, but a small coughing made him stand straight up.

"Help," a raspy voice whispered. He heard a beam of wood crash through the foundation, the building trembling. He had to get them out. Now.

_My whole world is changing. I don't know where to turn. _

His head spun as he followed the sound of coughing, the noise leading him to two bodies. They were on the ground, and one wasn't moving. He didn't hesitate- he picked them both up and ran. Didn't think. Couldn't breathe. Can't breathe. Get free.

The same commands repeated over and over in his mind, his lungs seemingly useless in the collapsing building.

_I can't leave you waiting, but I can't stay and watch this city burn._

The building gave another rumble, and shook so violently that he was knocked to his knees. His muscles were shaking, and the two people weren't moving. The boy couldn't be left without a family. Something about this was so wrong. Families needed to be together.

Robin grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on only one thing:

_Get up. _

He launched himself back into hyperdrive, flinging himself out of the building just as it collapsed, debris and sparks launched into the air like fireworks. He gently placed the rescued by the little boy, who gave a cry of delight and hugged his mother.

"There you go, little buddy." Robin mumbled weakly, "I got em."

His knees failed him, and he sunk to the ground as his world went black, finally dimming into the peaceful mindset of unconsciousness.

_Oh I'll try_

_To fly_


End file.
